Je suis grande
by Sarabeth Moon
Summary: OneShot SongFic. Lors de sa ronde de nuit, Severus trouve une jeune fille en train de chanter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.


Kikoo tout le monde! Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fic SS/HG (ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'en faire une, et je suis assez contente de celle-la)

Titre: Je suis grande.

Couple: SS/HG bien sûr

Résumé: Lors de sa ronde de nuit, Severus trouve une jeune fille en train de chanter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Chanson: _Je suis grande_ de **Lynda Lemay**

Genre: Romance/General

Disclaimer: Ces deux magnifiques personnages que j'aime tant ne m'appartiennent hélas pas... (snif). Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Note de l'Auteur: Read and Review pleaaase...

**Je suis grande...**

Il était minuit et il déambulait encore dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelques élèves qui auraient la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin au lieu de leur lit.

Ses yeux noirs perçaient l'obscurité. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment au pied des marches de la tour d'astronomie, et il crut entendre une voix. Remettant son masque froid habituel, il monta les marches une à une, se préparant à lancer des piques à la personne qui aurait le malheur d'être en haut. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait clairement... des paroles. Quelqu'un chantait. Un fille. Bizarrement, il n'avait plus envie de bouger. La chanson semblait venir du coeur, elle semblait... sincère. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il finit son ascension et se trouva face au dos d'une jeune femme, assise sur le rebord de la tour, les pieds balançant dans le vide. Severus ne saurait dire si elle voulait se jeter dans le vide, ou bien profitait-elle seulement de la douceur de la nuit. Néanmoins, la jeune personne ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'arrivée du professeur en entama une nouvelle chanson d'une voix profonde et douce.

_J'ai envie d'fumer des américaines  
Et de me rouler des jamaïcaines  
J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vaciller  
Jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va m'déshabiller_

_Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau  
Avec des bandits vêtus en matelots  
J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi_

_Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'teins pas mes cheveux  
J'ai pas de béquilles  
J'ai l'respect des vieux  
Et de la famille_

_Je vais à l'église  
Je suis ménagère  
J'suis toujours bien mise  
Et jamais vulgaire  
J'n'ai pas eu de crise à l'adolescence  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens  
_

Severus pouvait jurer que c'était Granger. La miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. La belle et intelligente petite lionne. Oubliant tous ces préjugés envers elle et touché par les paroles profondes de la chanson, il marcha vers elle et s'installa doucement à ses côtés, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle ne le regarda même pas et continua à fredonner ses chanson:

_J'ai envie de trouver au fond de mon ventre  
Une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante  
J'ai envie d'courir toute nue sur une plage  
Imiter l'soupir d'un grand coquillage_

_Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser  
Pour n'importe qui et me faire payer  
J'ai envie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre  
J'ai envie de ça, mais je n'ose pas  
Car moi_

Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable  
Je n'fais pas d'bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance  
Faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens

Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la regarda longuement. Elle avait changé, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ses cheveux autrefois broussailleux retombaient à présent en cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. Severus fut surpris de lire toute cette tristesse dans son regard, d'habiture si rieur.

_Si elle ressemble à ça  
La vie après la vie  
J'envie ceux qui n'vont pas au paradis  
Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel  
Comme disent les fidèles  
Qui ne s'offrent un péché  
Que lorsqu'il est véniel_

Ces lèvres charnus invitaient aux baisers. Son teint de porcelaine, éclairé par la lune, avait un aspect légèrement fantômatique.

_J'ai envie d'crever ma bulle de cristal  
Et d'laisser rentrer quelques langues sales  
J'ai envie d'baisser mes bras de femme forte  
Envie d'accepter qu'la vague m'emporte  
J'ai envie d'troquer mes bonnes manières  
Contre un peu d'plaisir et un peu d'poussière  
J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir  
J'ai envie de toi, mais je n'ose pas..._

Elle tourna la tête, rencontrant les yeux noirs de son professeur. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, puis continua à chanter, son regard plongé dans ses pupilles sombres.

_Car moi... Bravo !  
Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable  
Honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable  
J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autres  
Mais c't'un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes_

Elle s'approcha lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de l'homme en face d'elle, qui encercla sa taille de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Leur langue dansaient ensemble, formant un ballet parfaitement synchronisé. Une fois leurs lèvres séparés, Severus trouva le moyen de parler:

- Vous ferez mieux de retourner vous coucher, miss Granger. Bonne nuit.

- A vous aussi, Professeur.

Elle se leva gracieusement, puis quitta la tour sans un regard en arrière. Une fois parti, Severus fredonna les dernières notes de la chanson du bout des lèvres...

_Je me sens petit, je me sens fragil  
Et j'ai l'eau bénite qui me monte aux cils  
Quand j'te vois partir  
Parce que j't'ai chassée  
Comme pour me punir  
De te désirer_

Voilaa... Ma petite histoire écrite à 1 heure du mat' Ca vous a plu?

Une petite review, àa fait toujours plaisir...

Bsx


End file.
